Rei Fergus
Rei Fergus é o tritagonista no filme de animação da Pixar de 2012 Valente. Ele é dublado por Billy Connolly. Ele reside no reino de DunBroch nas Terras Altas da Escócia, juntamente com sua família e sua esposa, a rainha Elinor. Ele é o pai de sua filha mais velha Princesa Mérida e de seus três filhos trigêmeos jovens Harris, Hubert e Hamish. Background Protetor de seu reino e sua família, o Rei Fergus é um guerreiro heróico com uma capa majestosa de urso, espada larga e uma perna de madeira - o resultado de seu confronto com o urso demônio, Mor'du. Alguns diálogos ao longo do filme revelam a história de Fergus. Uma vez o líder do Clã Dunbroch, um dos quatro maiores clãs nas Terras Altas, Fergus participou de muitas das rixas entre clãs e batalhas entre seu clã e os outros três. Quando a Escócia se tornou vítima dos invasores do norte (guerreiros nórdicos), presumivelmente, foi Fergus, que trouxe os quatro clãs juntos para lutar contra seu inimigo comum. Inspirando as pessoas com suas habilidades de guerreiro e habilidades de liderança, quando os invasores foram expulsos, os líderes dos outros três clãs inclinaram suas cabeças para ele e nomearam ele como seu Grande Rei. Em algum momento depois disso, Fergus se casou com uma nobre chamada Elinor, que lhe deu uma filha, Mérida, e muito mais tarde, os filhos trigêmeos. Aparência Rei Fergus é um guerreiro heróico com uma capa majestosa de urso, espada larga e uma perna de madeira - o resultado de seu confronto com o urso demônio, Mor'du. Sua vingança contra a besta que levou sua perna fez de Fergus um caçador de urso feroz e determinado, evidenciado por uma casa cheia de troféus montados de todos os tamanhos. O protetor de seu reino e de sua família, Fergus tem um coração tão grande para seus filhos e sem limites para a sua esposa, a Rainha Elinor. Mas seu orgulho por sua primeira filha Mérida é incomparável, e ele presenteou ela com sua grande habilidade e paixão para a espada e o arco. Aparições ''Valente Fergus é visto pela primeira vez colocando seu arco sobre a mesa no dia do aniversário da princesa Mérida. Quando sua esposa, a Rainha Elinor vê-lo colocando seu arco na mesa, ela diz para ele não colocá-lo até que Fergus apresenta Mérida com seu próprio arco, como um presente de aniversário. Fergus é visto mais tarde ensinando como Mérida a atirar com o arco e flecha, o que faz ela atirar acidentalmente sua flecha para dentro da floresta e vai para recuperá-lo, enquanto Elinor nervosamente conversa com Fergus. Mérida volta e diz que viu o Will o Wisps. Elinor explica que quem o vê tem sorte, mas, Fergus não acredita. De repente, Mor'du ataca, e Elinor e Mérida fogem enquanto Fergus fica para trás para lutar contra o urso demônio. Ele perdeu uma perna durante a luta, o que possivelmente explica seu forte ódio por ursos. Anos mais tarde, Mérida é uma adolescente que Elinor está tentando tornar uma princesa adequada apesar da objeção de Mérida. À noite, após um dia livre, Mérida escuta Fergus contando a seus irmãos trigêmeos a história de sua batalha com Mor'du até que ela interrompe e diz que seu pai perdeu a perna esquerda na batalha, e está esperando sua chance de vingança para Mor'du, o que faz Fergus responder com: "Oh Essa é a minha parte favorita" Momentos depois, Elinor diz a Mérida que os três Lordes estão vindo para apresentar seus pretendentes a competir por sua mão em casamento. Não querendo nada disso, Mérida fica com raiva e corre do Grande Salão para seu quarto. Quando o Rei Fergus vê seus três filhos rastejando para fora debaixo da mesa com algumas coisas escondidas em suas camisas (bolos e outras sobremesas), ele tenta ir atrás deles até a sua perna de pau, que foi amarrada a uma das pernas da mesa (algo feito pelos trigêmeos), faz com que toda a mesa e tudo que esta nela caia. Fergus é tão furioso com isso que ele repreende a eles: "Meninos!" Após Rainha Elinor não conseguir falar com Mérida sobre a história de um rei que divide seu reino para cada um de seus quatro filhos para governar, mas o mais velho queria governar toda a terra, para que ele trouxe caos e guerra que levou à queda de seu reino seguindo o seu próprio caminho e sobre atravessar toda a coisa do casamento, ela é vista na sala de tapeçaria costurando a tapeçaria da família e conversando com Fergus do que ela diria a sua filha sobre a vontade dela, se ela quisesse ouvir. Dias depois, os Lordes chegam em DunBroch e Elinor prepara Mérida em um vestido formal apertado, dizendo para ela sorrir, e todos eles se reúnem no Salão Principal para a apresentação dos pretendentes. Cada um dos Lordes apresentam seus filhos e uma briga começa. Elinor não está satisfeita com Mérida. Rei Fergus silencia a briga, mas ele inicia de novo, devido ao dano causado pelos trigêmeos. Então, Fergus se junta à luta. Elinor, não satisfeita com o evento, pega Fergus e os Lordes por seus ouvidos, em seguida, proclamando que somente o primogênito dos grandes líderes podem competir nos jogos. Quando Mérida declara que ela escolhe tiro com arco, foi a vez de os Jogos das Terras Altas para começarem. Quando a competição começa, Elinor narra os três pretendentes. Como cada um dos pretendentes atiram flechas, ela tenta silenciar Fergus e Mérida conversando sobre cada um dos pretendentes até Wee Dingwall ganha por acidente quando Fergus assusta-lo apenas no momento certo. Mérida aparece no campo, declarando que ela vai atirar pela sua própria mão, para espanto de Elinor e Fergus. Ignorando os protestos de Elinor, ela atinge o alvo dos dois primeiros pretendentes. Quando ela atira uma flecha que atinge o alvo e quebra a flecha de Wee Dingwall, ela sorri ... até que ela vê sua mãe furiosa. Mais tarde, à noite, Fergus é visto conversando com seus homens, os Lordes e seus clãs sobre suas aventuras de caça ao urso. Quando ele vê Mérida conversando com Elinor, que agora está doente depois de comer a torta maldita, para o seu quarto, ele pergunta a ela se Elinor está bem e ela diz que sim e pede para deixar elas e continuar a seja o que for que está fazendo. Alguns momentos depois, Fergus ouve um rugido (Elinor em forma de urso agora) no castelo e cheira algo estranho: apontando que "algo não está certo." Em seguida, ele lidera seus homens, os Lordes e seus clãs para uma caça ao urso em torno do castelo. Quando ele vê Maudie, a babá correndo e gritando para o seu caminho, ele pergunta a ela o que está errado e ela responde: "Urso!" que faz com que Fergus e o restante corram e continuem na caça para o urso. Eventualmente, eles seguem o "rugido" e a "sombra" do urso (na verdade, parte de truques dos trigêmeos como uma forma de ajudar Mérida e Elinor a escapar do castelo), até que são levados ao topo de uma torre. Quando eles vêem nenhum sinal do urso, eles decidem voltar para dentro, mas no momento em que Fergus tenta abrir as portas, ele descobre que está trancada, por isso, eles estão trancados do lado de fora da torre. Alguns momentos mais tarde, ele é visto descendo da torre com o resto dos homens, usando seus kilts amarrados juntos para fazer uma corda comprida, e andando meio pelado de volta ao castelo. Na noite seguinte, Fergus e os Lordes são vistos atrás de barricadas, lançando armas um para o outro, à beira da guerra. Mérida tenta dizer a Elinor para detê-los. Mas Elinor, em forma de urso, não pode fazer tal coisa, e cabe a Mérida para parar esta loucura. Elinor, com medo de serem vistas e atacadas, congela em uma posição estacionária enquanto Merida entra na sala e diz a eles que ela estava em conferência com Elinor. Os Lordes exijem ver a rainha até Mérida silenciar todos eles. Ela diz a eles a história do príncipe egoísta que trouxe o caos para a terra, e lembra-lhes que as lendas são lições e que elas são verdades. Os clãs eram inimigos até que eles foram ameaçados pelos invasores do norte e uniram forças para defender suas terras. Quando eles ganharam a guerra , os clãs fizeram Fergus seu rei para reuni-los e fez uma aliança. Mérida, então, diz que eles devem ser livres para seguir seu coração e encontrar o seu próprio amor. Filhos dos senhores concordam com isso e confessam a seus pais que não querem lutar por uma garota que não quer nada disso. Então, todos concordam, mas Mérida percebe um guarda olhando para a postura congelada de Elinor e distrai todo mundo, dizendo-lhes para chegar à adega para comemorar. Quando todo mundo se foi, Elinor é orgulhosa dela e ambos vão para a sala de tapeçaria. Como Mérida está à procura de fios e agulhas para a tapeçaria, Elinor vira selvagem novamente e ataca Mérida. Quando Fergus entra no quarto (depois de perceber que sua esposa desapareceu e suas roupas estão rasgadas, pensando que ela tinha sido morta e comida por Mor'du), ela o ataca e faz um corte no braço de Mérida. Mérida tenta acalmá-la, mas sua mãe foge com horror como Merida tenta dizer a Fergus que o urso é Elinor, mas Fergus se recusa a ouvir. Ele tranca ela na sala de tapeçaria para proteção e dá a chave para Maudie, enquanto ele e os Lordes vão atrás de Elinor. Depois de ter capturado Elinor, Merida, que conseguiu escapar com seus irmãos "(que foram transformadas em filhotes de urso por comer o resto do bolo amaldiçoado) ajudam, e interferem na luta de Fergus para impedir ele de matar Elinor, até que ele está convencido de que os 3 filhotes de urso que ajudam ele a parar, e percebe que eles são seus filhos no momento em que Mérida chama eles de "Garotos". De repente, Mor'du aparece e ataca os soldados e Fergus. Quando ele ataca Mérida, Elinor se liberta das cordas e salva Mérida apenas a tempo e começa a lutar contra Mor'du. Depois de Elinor bater em uma das pedras, ele se vira para matar Mérida até Elinor atrai-lo para esmagar novamente na pedra agora rachada, que depois esmaga-lhe a sua morte. Eles percebem um fio vindo de seu corpo revelando a imagem do príncipe; acenando felizmente para libertá-lo de sua maldição, e depois desaparece. Mérida percebe que é o segundo nascer do sol e agarra a tapeçaria e joga ela em torno de Elinor mas percebe que nada está acontecendo. Quando Mérida pensa que ela falhou, ela chora e abraça sua mãe e pede desculpas por tudo e que ela a ama. Em seguida, a tapeçaria magicamente sela e Mérida sente uma mão humana tocando em seu cabelo e percebe que Elinor é humana novamente. Elinor é tão feliz e orgulhosa que ela beija seus filhos várias vezes. Fergus vem para abraçar sua esposa e filha e beija Elinor. Mérida lembra que ela está nua sob a tapeçaria então Elinor diz a Fergus a mesma coisa, por isso, ele diz que os Lordes devem se virar assim como os trigêmeos. Algum tempo depois, Fergus e sua família estão dizendo adeus aos Lordes até que ele percebe que os trigêmeos estão em um dos navios dos Lordes; dando adeus, assim, forçando Fergus a montar em um barco para ir atrás deles e recuperar-los. Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:Imagine.png|thumb|250px|Rei Fergus em ''Once Upon a Time.]]Algum tempo depois dos acontecimentos de Valente, um exército do sul invade DunBroch. Fergus não tem certeza se os clãs podem ganhar a batalha, ele faz uma visita à bruxa, que elabora um capacete encantado que pode fazer com que o exército do utente tenha uma falsa coragem no campo de batalha. Ele diz a ela que ele vai reembolsá-la após os invasores serem expulsos. Mais tarde, ele leva Mérida para o acampamento de seu exército, e apresenta-a com seu primeiro arco, que ele ganhou em sua primeira batalha, dizendo que ela deve ganhar sua primeira batalha com ele também. Ele também diz a ela que ele contratou um soldado para ensinar Mérida como usar corretamente uma espada. Mérida não acha que qualquer homem pode supera-la com qualquer arma, mas, em seguida, o soldado facilmente derruba-la para baixo, e é revelado para ser Mulan. Impressionada, as duas se tornam amigas, e Mulan rapidamente ensina Mérida os caminhos de um espadachim inteligente, enquanto impede ela de fazer coisas tolas como lutar contra o MacIntosh arrogante. Mais tarde, Fergus decide que não quer Mérida em perigo, e assim diz a Mulan para organizar uma lição durante a batalha. No entanto, Mérida ouve as trombetas de guerra e corre para ver a batalha, e para seu horror, ela vê um soldado de capacete chegando atrás de Fergus. Ela penetra o manto antes que ele mate Fergus. Dois anos mais tarde, a Feiticeira exige que Merida dê o que o pai dela lhe devia ou todo o reino sofreria o feitiço de Mor'du. Com a ajuda de Mulan e da Chapeuzinho Vermelho, Mérida encontra o capacete de seu pai e a bruxa revela que ela estava testando Mérida para ver se ela estava disposta a fazer o que fosse preciso para proteger o reino. Ela dá a Mérida um copo mágico que lhe permitirá convocar o espírito de seu pai. Ela derrama a cerveja no túmulo de seu pai e vê o seu fantasma. Ele diz a ela como ele é orgulhosa dele. Quando ele desaparece, Merida jura vingança contra o homem que matou Fergus: Rei Arthur. Trivialidades *Para a roupa de Fergus, a parte de cima tem oito camadas de pano dobrados e interagem umas com as outras. A esquerda, lateral direita e traseira da roupa tem seis camadas cada. *Rei Fergus é dublado pelo ator escocês Billy Connolly, que já expressou Ben em Pocahontas. *Não se sabe se ele tem algum irmão. *O nome Fergus significa "homem forte" em gaélico. Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Reis Categoria:Personagens de Valente Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens escoceses Categoria:Pais Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Maridos Categoria:Arqueiros Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Caçadores Categoria:Tritagonistas Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens da Pixar Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time